Of Lutes and Song
by Of Quirky Excellence
Summary: A few song fics I have written, taking a few requests.


**I Dreamed a Dream**  
><strong>By Carothepeasant aka OfQuirkyExcellence<strong>  
><strong>AN: Caro dreams of the day she was outlawed, and of her mother. Song from Les Miserables, lyrics in bold and italics. Flashbacks in plain italics. Muse is a funny thing. This is based on the events of Caro's life. Set after her encounter with Will.**

Caro sighed. She was alone again. She had returned to her cave, and she drifted off into a light sleep on her pile of furs.  
><em><strong>I dreamed a dream in time gone by<strong>_  
><em>"Caroline White!" Martha sobbed. "What in God's name do you think you're doing?"<em>  
><em>Caro looked back apologetically at her adopted mother."I have to leave." She said. "Otherwise you won't be safe."<em>  
><em><strong>When hope was high and life worth living<strong>_  
><em>"But I love you, dear, you cannot leave, not like this!"<em>  
><em>"I must. It is because I love you that I'm leaving. I'm a danger." Caro said, a single tear trickling down her cheek.<em>  
><em><strong>I dreamed that love would never die<strong>_  
><em><strong>I dreamed that God would be forgiving<strong>_  
><em>"I can stay for only a few moments, mother." Caro said, feeling guilty.<em>  
><em> She and Martha went back inside, to collect Caro's things.<em>  
><em>She smiled when Louise brought her a doll, which had been her favorite for so many years as a child.<em>  
><em><strong>Then I was young and unafraid,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And dreams were made and used and wasted<strong>_  
><em>"I have to go out on my own, mother. You know that. Things aren't so simple anymore. I am changed."<em>  
><em><strong>There was no ransom to be paid<strong>_  
><em><strong>No song unsung no wine untasted<strong>_  
><em>Caro hated the thought of not being able to spend holy days with those she loved, when music would be played, and people would dance and laugh.<em>  
><em><strong>But the tigers come at night<strong>_  
>But then Vaisey came along<br>_" The sheriff is a fool! Does he want to tax these families to death?"_  
><em><strong>With their voices soft as thunder<strong>_  
><em>"If you'd like to talk to the sheriff, it'd be in the dungeon, you fool girl!" the guard had said, standing firmly between her and Gisborne.<em>  
><em><strong>As they tear your hope apart<strong>_  
>Caro shuddered at the thought of what may have happened had she been caught.<br>_"Take her! She's a threat!" said another guard, as he proceeded to try dominating her. She resisted, with help from Louise, and she ran away._  
><em><strong>And they turn your dreams to shame<strong>_  
>A tear trickled down her cheek as she remembered her mother and father scolding her after things calmed down and she returned to gather her things, what little she had.<br>_**And still I dream they'll come to me, and we will live the years together**_  
><em>She took the little handkerchief she'd had since she was a very small child, the only thing of her birthmother's that she had. She took it, and, as she had done so many times before, sobbed into it.<em>  
><em><strong>But there are dreams that cannot be<strong>_  
>She knew it wasn't likely to happen, but she wished that she could find her real parents, that they would accept her and help her start a new life.<br>_**And there are storms we cannot weather**_  
><em>She walked towards the door to their small cottage and sighed, ready to leave the closest thing to a home that she had ever known.<em>  
><em>Martha approached her, hugging her and sobbing into her shoulder.<em>  
><em><strong>I had a dream my life would be so different from this hell I'm living.<strong>_  
><em>"Goodbye, Caroline." Martha said, weeping.<em>  
><em><strong>So different now from what it seemed<strong>_  
><em>"Mum, it's Caro now. Caroline White is dead."<em>  
><em><strong>Now life has killed the dream I dreamed.<strong>_  
><em><strong>~Fin~<strong>_  
><em><strong>AN: So yeah, it should be like a movie, think of it that way. Many of these events happened at different times. I really liked the ending though. It's based on something Caro says in the For Nottingham RH RPG**_


End file.
